Milia basiorum
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: "¿P-puedo besarte?" Drabble Frank/Hazel.


**Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan, dueño y señor de todo.

* _Milia basiorum_ : una línea en latín de un poema escrito por Catallus. Se traduce como, "miles de besos"

* * *

"¿P-puedo besarte?"

La pregunta sale de los labios del hijo de Marte casi como un susurro. Incluso siendo tres cabezas más alto que la chica, se veía bastante pequeño, asustado, casi como un niño. Ojos marrones lucen nerviosos, recorriendo de arriba a abajo el rostro de la hija de Pluto, tratando de leer su reacción. Tan solo por unos segundos se detiene en los labios de la morena, para luego apartar el rostro sonrojado, fingiendo mirar hacia el cielo estrellado.

Ojos dorados brillaron con confusión.

Una ráfaga de viento sopla con fuerza, y la hija del dios de las riquezas aprieta la chaqueta negra aún más contra su cuerpo – Frank la colocó sobre sus hombres minutos atrás. Le pertenecía a él, y era grande y acogedora, invadida por un olor que transmitía seguridad. Hazel estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse con ella.

Nerviosamente, toma la mano del hijo del dios de la guerra. Frank le da un ligero apretón.

Ella sonríe. "Por supuesto, Frank"

Y sus labios se unen; es dulce, casi intoxicante, y por un momento se olvida de la guerra, y de todo lo malo que ha quedado atrás.

* * *

Ésta vez, él no pregunta. Al menos, no con sus labios.

La arena de entrenamiento del Campamento Júpiter está casi llena. La mayoría de los integrantes de las cohortes aprovechan el tiempo libre que tienen entre tareas – como velar por el bienestar de los probatios y asegurarse de que cumplan con sus castigos, en caso de que los pretores les impusieran uno – para practicar con sus armas al puro estilo romano. En una esquina alejada de los legionarios, Hazel y Frank se encargaban de entrenar a unos nuevos campistas – Reyna fue quién les asignó la tarea, sabiendo que el hijo de Marte había pasado poco tiempo con su novia debido al reciente puesto de pretor.

Hazel trata de seguir con su explicación pero es díficil concentrarse, con Frank mirándola constantemente. Hace que un rubor se esparza sobre sus mejillas, y que se sienta ligera, expectante, como si estuviera montada en una montaña rusa.

"Eso es todo por hoy"

Los probatios soltaron suspiros de alivio, y uno que otro les agradecieron con una sonrisa, para luego alejarse hacia la salida. De poco a poco los legionarios empezaron a salir también.

Frank alzó una ceja y ofreció su mano; Hazel sonrió y la tomó, acercándose hasta quedar en frente de él.

El hijo de Marte sonó la garganta.

La hija de Pluto abrió la boca

y ahora Frank la estaba besando.

Éste beso era diferente a los otros. La mano libre del hijo del dios de la guerra estaba sobre su cintura, esparciendo calor, haciendo que todo se sintiera más _real_. Era igual de dulce que los anteriores, pero al mismo tiempo, diferente; Hazel no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua de Frank recorrer su labio inferior. _Eso_ era nuevo.

Pero no se sentía mal. Para nada.

* * *

La vista desde el templo del dios de las riquezas era hermosa. El atardecer cubría al campamento como una colcha dorada y roja, resaltando la construcción y materiales de los diversos templos que se ubicaban en la colina; dando la impresión que el agua del pequeño Tíber brillaba a lo lejos mientras recorría su caudal, desde la entrada del Campamento Júpiter, pasando por debajo de dos puentes, hasta formar un lago a las afueras de Nueva Roma.

Hazel y Frank estaban sentados en las escalinatas del templo, tomados de la mano. A Frank no le agradaba mucho el lugar; la morena sospechaba que era por el miedo irracional a que su padre apareciera, o que se lo tragara la tierra. Padre no era _tan_ extremista.

"Frank"

"¿Sí?"

"No tienes que pedir permiso para besarme, ¿sabes?" Hazel dijo rompiendo el silencio. "Estamos saliendo después de todo" agregó al final, con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro.

El hijo de Marte abrió los ojos como plato. Y luego bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

"Eh, lo sé, es solo que -"

"¿Qué?"

"Es que eres de una época diferente y-"

"Oh" Hazel arrugó las cejas.

"No, no, no lo quise decir de esa forma" Frank pasó una mano por su rostro, y suspiró.

Tomó las manos del Hazel. "Adoro todo sobre ti" aseguró con una tierna sonrisa, para después continuar, "lo que quise decir es que antes todo era diferente – tener pareja. Antes los chicos eran más, eh, dulces y románticos, ¿respetuosos?" El chico ladeó la cabeza. "Yo - yo solo quería ser ese tipo de chico, el tipo de novio que mereces"

Hazel soltó el agarre y acunó con sus manos el rostro de Frank.

No dijo palabra alguna, en cambio, se concentró en recorrer con la vista el rostro del hijo de Marte - era tan diferente al del comienzo, antes de que recibiera la bendición de su padre. Pero incluso en esos tiempos, cuando el rostro de Frank era más redondo, y no contaba con ese aire de autoridad, la hija de Pluto se sentía de la misma forma. Quería estar cerca de él, cuidar de él, luchar por - y con - él.

"Ya eres eso, tonto"

* * *

Ésta vez, ella lo besó.

* * *

 **N/A:** He aquí un drabble Frazel mientras trato de escribir el siguiente one-shot para _These are special times_. Me está costando bastante - por alguna razón tengo muchas ideas, pero no puedo concretarles. Peor que un bloqueo, se los aseguro.


End file.
